


can't quit, take sips

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Size Kink, kinda??, markwoo get frisky on a train and annoy other passengers for a couple hundred words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they’ve both always liked to tease, always liked the back and forth, pushing and pushing until there’s the slightest blush, the smallest smile.





	can't quit, take sips

in his panicked haze, mark is at least able to successfully remember that thinking about getting fucked so hard you can feel it in your throat isn’t typical third date behaviour.

but in his defence, he _really_ can’t help it.

they’ve gone on some pretty innocent dates. sweet, tame, fun. really fun, mark adores them. walking hand in hand at the fair or sitting on the grass and feeding the ducks. technically, they’ve had more then three dates, but that was before mark worked up the courage to officially ask jungwoo out. before that, it was just flirting at coffee and grinding at bars and,

okay _yeah_ maybe their relationship is just. slightly more sexually charged than normal. just a little bit. but it’s kind of how they’ve always been. they’ve both always liked to tease, always liked the back and forth, pushing and pushing until there’s the slightest blush, the smallest smile. especially jungwoo, who just loved to make mark blush and squirm like he’s fourteen and kissing a boy for the first time.

but jungwoo isn’t even being _intentional_ this time around. 

the train is crowded, this late at night. there’s little space, and mark okay with that. he just presses himself into jungwoo, looking up at him and grinning. jungwoo smiles back softly, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of mark’s mouth.

“did you have fun?” he asks, voice low but just as honey sweet as it always is. mark shivers with the way jungwoo’s breath brushes against his ear, but still hums his affirmative.

but then the train stops, people shuffling past each other, surging through the doors, desperate to get home. and mark’s towards the centre of the train, and people push and shove and it’s _hard_ to hold his ground with this many bodies, and someone gives a particularly rough nudge that makes mark yelp and stagger—

but what really throws mark off is jungwoo’s hand, gripping his arm, pulling him back and away, pushing him against the wall. “seriously.” he mutters, annoyed, bracing his weight against the wall. the same wall mark is backed up against. one hand remains where it’s planted, right beside mark’s head, and the other moves down to hold mark’s hip. “such assholes.”

mark swallows dryly. he’s scared to breathe, jungwoo’s face is so close to him, his full lips and pale neck, speckled with moles that mark has only dared to kiss when drunk. it wouldn’t take much for mark to lean in and kiss them at all, but he’s not sure he can move, what with jungwoo caging him in like this.

the thought stutters, reloads, reboots. jungwoo’s caging him in. kim jungwoo has mark backed against a wall. trapping him in place, their bodies almost flush with each other, holding him still, caging him in.

and suddenly, just like that, mark is achingly hard in his jeans. 

jungwoo shoots him a look. “you okay?” he asks. 

mark nods rapidly, ears burning. “yeah.” he croaks out. he’s far too aroused by the situation, head swimming with heat. it’s just jungwoo, the same jungwoo that mark has been friends with for so long, all that’s happening is jungwoo’s pressed him against the wall with one thigh so close to where it needs to be and—

mark exhales shakily, dropping his head to jungwoo’s shoulder. his wide, firm shoulder. god, jungwoo’s so hot it’s unbelievable. he was this ethereal kind of pretty back in high school but now he’s solid, firm, still unfairly beautiful in everyday but with an unevenness around the edges that mark can only hope to catch himself on.

but jungwoo’s growing worried now. “it’s okay.” he murmurs, and goosebumps race down mark’s spine. “we’ll be home soon.” and god, mark can’t even get the stupid butterflies from jungwoo calling it home, their home, the same godforsaken butterflies he always gets, cause jungwoo’s moving closer (to comfort, to torment, for shits and giggles?) and in the process, presses his thigh right against mark’s cock.

nothing in the world could’ve stopped the breathy, needy whine that escaped mark. but god, feeling jungwoo freeze against him.

god, his face is _burning._ “sorry.” mark mumbles. “just, just couldn’t help it, y’kno- _oh.”_

his words fade away, his eyes squeeze shut, and everything in his world narrows down to the sensation of jungwoo’s hands, digging into mark’s ass, pushing him down onto jungwoo’s thigh.

deliriously, mark thinks they might go to jail for public indecency.

but jungwoo doesn’t stop. sure, it’s not anything big, just little ruts and grinds, subtle enough to not be caught but devastating in every way to an oversensitive and needy mark. but most of all it’s the effortless with which he does it. he just, he just grabs mark and _moves_ him, however he wants, and even the thought has mark’s eyelids fluttering back.

“god.” jungwoo murmurs, and mark could cry, he really could. it’s jungwoo’s voice, still sweet and soft but there’s that fucking edge, that sharpness that catches on the seams of mark’s sanity and unravels it until there’s nothing left. “jesus _christ.”_

jungwoo grinds out the last word, grip tightening on mark’s ass, and mark shudders at the way it crashes through him. he’s dizzy, breathless, weightless, but the doors are opening and jungwoo’s grabbing him by the wrist again — so fucking _easily_ — and dragging him through the streets. jungwoo lives close to the station, mark knows that, but the city passes by in a blur of light and sound and mark is only kept grounded by jungwoo’s grip on his wrist. 

colours and music and laughter fly by, but all that matters is jungwoo yanking the door to his apartment open, pulling them both inside, and shoving mark against it. he pushes mark up by the hips, and mark wraps his legs around jungwoo’s waist on instinct before his head catches up to his body and jungwoo is holding him up, pressing him in, and mark has no where else to turn.

mark groans, cock throbbing, head lolling back against the door. _“please_ fuck me.” he begs, tongue almost too heavy in his mouth to form the words.

jungwoo bites down on mark’s jaw, hard. “whatever you want darling.” he murmurs, carrying mark away, through the apartment, like he’s air, like he weighs _nothing_ and mark’s head is spinning with arousal jesus christ he’s never been so hard in his _life—_

jungwoo drops him onto the bed, and mark yelps, bouncing against the mattress. jungwoo’s on top of him in an instant, so impossibly broad, kisses bruising, desperate, unstoppable and mark whines into them, pushing himself into jungwoo as hard as he can. 

but this is the moment jungwoo chooses to slow down, pull away, leave mark chasing after jungwoo’s lips. jungwoo chuckles, amused, and mark flushes down his chest. “easy baby.” he says. one of his hands has sneaked its way up mark’s shirt, where his thumb rubs circles onto mark’s hip bone. “we’ve got all the time in the world.”

his voice is self-assured, confident, teasing, shy, dorky, everything and anything and maybe this is finally the time to admit that he’s been in love with jungwoo for years. mark considers the thought, briefly, but then again jungwoo’s eyes are warm and endless in their affection, and mark figures that stating the obvious would kind of kill the mood.

so instead he grins, all teeth and wicked and teasing. “shouldn’t we get around to using it then?” he teases, and they’re pushing and pulling again, lost to the tides of each other, and jungwoo surges towards the shore and kisses mark on the mouth and leaves sea foam in his wake.

and _god_ it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> jungwoo is Shockingly built and i couldnt handle it; the fic


End file.
